Thomas to the Rescue
Thomas to the Rescue is the third episode of the eighth season and the one hundred and eighty-fifth episode of the series. In this episode, Diesel gives Thomas a hard time at the quarry. Plot Thomas is sent to work at the quarry with Mavis as the quarry has an important order to fill. When Thomas arrives at the quarry, he was shocked to discover that Diesel will be working there as well. Diesel isn't pleased to see Thomas, who tells him that he has come to help Mavis. Diesel tells Thomas that steam engines can't help as much as diesel engines. Thomas scoffs at Diesel's insult and sets to work at once. It wasn't long before Diesel was causing trouble; he pushes Thomas underneath the hopper, covering him in stones, complains that Thomas smells and calls him a "stinky old steam engine", and even says that the Fat Controller was planning to scrap steam engines. Thomas refuses to believe what Diesel says, but he can't help worrying about it in the shed that night. The next morning, Salty delivers fresh diesel fuel from the Mainland. Diesel and Mavis are quickly filled up and Diesel boasts that the fresh diesel fuel makes his axles tingle. Then, just as Diesel rolls away to work, he coughs, splutters, and stops amid clouds of smoke. Diesel feels sick, as does Mavis, who was coughing out smoke from her exhaust. The Quarry Manager realises that the new diesel fuel has been contaminated with water; it wasn't long before 'Arry, Bert, and Salty break down too. Having heard the news, the Fat Controller orders the Quarry Manager to send Thomas to collect some clean diesel fuel. Thomas sets off for the fuel depot and the workmen fill up two flatbeds with diesel fuel drums. Despite the heavy load, Thomas sets off and delivers the clean fuel to Salty, 'Arry, and Bert, and then, he makes his final delivery at the quarry. The dirty fuel was drained out of Diesel and Mavis' tanks and they are refilled with the clean fuel. Mavis thanks Thomas and, after the important order has being filled, the Fat Controller arrives aboard Percy to congratulate Thomas for being Really Useful and a credit to the railway; even Diesel has to agree with that. Characters * Thomas * Diesel * Mavis * Salty * Sir Topham Hatt * Percy (does not speak) * 'Arry and Bert (do not speak) * James (cameo) * Gordon (cameo) * Cranky (cameo) * Bill and Ben (deleted scene) Locations * Brendam * Tidmouth Sheds * Centre Island Quarry * Henry's Tunnel * The Scrapyards * The Fuel Depot * Shunting Yards Gallery ThomastotheRescueTitleCard.png|UK title card ThomasToTheRescueUSTitleCard.png|US Title Card ThomastotheRescueTVtitlecard.png|TV title card ThomastotheRescue.PNG ThomastotheRescue1.png ThomastotheRescue2.png ThomastotheRescue3.png ThomastotheRescue4.png ThomastotheRescue5.png ThomastotheRescue6.png ThomastotheRescue7.png ThomastotheRescue8.png ThomastotheRescue9.png ThomastotheRescue10.png ThomastotheRescue11.png ThomastotheRescue12.png ThomastotheRescue13.png ThomastotheRescue14.png ThomastotheRescue15.png ThomastotheRescue16.png ThomastotheRescue17.png ThomastotheRescue18.png ThomastotheRescue19.png ThomastotheRescue20.png ThomastotheRescue21.png ThomastotheRescue22.png ThomastotheRescue23.png ThomastotheRescue24.png ThomastotheRescue25.png ThomastotheRescue26.png ThomastotheRescue27.png ThomastotheRescue28.png ThomastotheRescue29.png ThomastotheRescue30.png ThomastotheRescue31.png ThomastotheRescue32.png ThomastotheRescue33.png ThomastotheRescue34.png ThomastotheRescue35.png ThomastotheRescue36.png ThomastotheRescue37.png ThomastotheRescue38.png ThomastotheRescue39.png ThomastotheRescue40.png ThomastotheRescue41.png ThomastotheRescue42.png ThomastotheRescue43.png ThomastotheRescue44.png ThomastotheRescue45.png ThomastotheRescue46.png ThomastotheRescue47.png ThomastotheRescue48.png ThomastotheRescue49.png ThomastotheRescue50.png ThomastotheRescue51.png ThomastotheRescue52.png ThomastotheRescue53.png ThomastotheRescue54.png ThomastotheRescue55.png ThomastotheRescue56.png ThomastotheRescue57.png ThomastotheRescue58.png ThomastotheRescue59.png ThomastotheRescue60.png ThomastotheRescue61.png ThomastotheRescue62.png ThomastotheRescue63.png ThomastotheRescue64.png ThomastotheRescue65.png ThomastotheRescue66.png ThomastotheRescue67.png ThomastotheRescue68.png ThomastotheRescue69.png ThomastotheRescue70.png ThomastotheRescue71.png ThomastotheRescue72.png ThomastotheRescue73.png ThomastotheRescue74.png ThomastotheRescue75.png ThomastotheRescue76.png ThomastotheRescue77.png ThomastotheRescue78.png ThomastotheRescue79.png ThomastotheRescue80.png ThomastotheRescue81.png ThomastotheRescue82.png ThomastotheRescue83.png ThomastotheRescue84.PNG ThomastotheRescue85.jpg ThomastotheRescue86.png ThomastotheRescue87.png ThomastotheRescue88.png ThomastotheRescue89.jpg ThomastotheRescue90.jpg ThomastotheRescue91.jpg ThomastotheRescue92.jpg ThomastotheRescue93.jpg ThomastotheRescue94.jpg ThomastotheRescue95.jpg ThomastotheRescue96.png ThomastotheRescue97.png ThomastotheRescue98.png ThomastotheRescue99.png ThomastotheRescue100.png ThomastotheRescue101.png ThomastotheRescue102.png ThomastotheRescue103.png ThomastotheRescue104.png ThomastotheRescue105.png ThomastotheRescue106.png ThomastotheRescue107.png ThomastotheRescue108.png ThomastotheRescue109.png ThomastotheRescue110.png ThomastotheRescue111.png ThomastotheRescue112.png ThomastotheRescue113.png ThomastotheRescue114.png|Deleted scene ThomastotheRescue115.png|Deleted scene ThomastotheRescue116.png|Deleted scene ThomastotheRescue117.png ThomastotheRescue118.png ThomastotheRescue119.png ThomastotheRescue120.png ThomastotheRescue121.png ThomastotheRescue122.png ThomastotheRescue123.png Category:Season 8 episodes Category:Thomas and Friends episodes Category:2004 television episodes Category:2000s television episodes Category:Episodes